Redeem
by Dior Ryder
Summary: Thalamus and Vince had been dating a year and a half. Then she caught him with someone else. As Thalamus and Vince go through life changes and trials can they stick it through with that fact hovering over them? Vince/OC. semi-songfic. Rating just in case
1. When you get caught, get a dog

Author's note: I do not own Noel Fielding or the Mighty Boosh, though wish as I may. Nor do I own the amazing lyrics used for this songfic. They are, "This is the Sound" by The Last Goodnight. I bow down to them.

i I let you in, just a little too close You shut the door, so nobody would know I know I heard a shot, on the fourteenth floor The music was raw, you really put on a show… /i 

Thalamus pulled her legs to her chest and let out another sob. Her short brown hair was a mess around her face as she laid on her side. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her voice hoarse from sobbing. She grabbed her cell phone as it rang and checked the ID. b Vince Noir /b . Her average frame trembled with anguish and anger at the sight of his name. He had hurt her beyond reason and she would not put up with it. He had led her to believe she was the only one for him. She thought after a year and a half you would have let someone know if you weren't into it. She had thought they were happy together. He hadn't been acting unhappy. In fact he had been telling her how happy he was. She shook her head and tossed the picture of her and him on their one-year anniversary of dating across the room sending glass flying. She reached for her phone and dialed her best mate Elle's number. She waited for Elle to answer compressing her sobs. The phone buzzed slightly and went straight to the answering machine,

"Hey! This is Elle! Leave me a message and I'll get back to you! Beeeeeeep."

Thalamus closed her phone and laid back down on her bed. She bit her lip and let out another sob. She had found out Vince was seeing another girl behind her back. Apparently she was a frequent flier at Naboo's shop below their flat and stumbled her way up there one day and they met. She thought of Vince's face when she walked out of Nabootique. He had tried to stop her. She wouldn't listen. She shook and dialed Elle's phone again. The same damn answering machine. This time she chose to leave a message,

"E-e-elle!" she sobbed, "He was s-seeing another girl!"

With just that as a message she hung up unable to explain more without hearing Elle's voice. They had been through thick and thin. Elle had seen Thal with plenty of guys before Vince but she had never seen Elle, or the guy for that matter, so content and in love. Thalamus set her phone down and grabbed her iPod and bottle of sparkling white grape juice and set off to her bathroom. She had snapped when she caught Vince and the intruder in Vince's flat cuddling on the couch and kissing. She covered her face and leaned against the wall. She felt her iPod slip from her hand and hit the carpeted floor next to her foot. Typically she would stay at Vince's place with enough clothes for a week or two at a time, but tonight she had taken refuge at her friend Allen's house on the other side of town. He had been a good friend of her's for a long while and when she showed up on his doorstep crying with a pile of clothes in her arms he couldn't turn her away. He had left to get some take out while Thal decided to stay home. Once she regained some composure Thalamus grabbed her iPod and hurried into the master bathroom. The tub was large enough to fit several people in it and she felt like something relaxing. She turned the water on so it steamed and hurt to touch. Then she poured in a full 12oz. bottle of soap bubbles. She threw her clothes on the ground and stuck one leg into the bathwater. She hissed and winced at the heat. She pulled her legs back out and examined it. It was bright red and throbbing. She took a breath and hissed as she sunk herself neck deep into the hot water. She felt like crying more from the water being so hot but held it in. She was done crying for the night. It was all she had done since leaving Vince's flat. She put the earbuds into her ears making sure they didn't get caught on her rook. She had a silver bar in with two silver hearts on the ends. Vince had given it to her for their anniversary. She bit her lip and unscrewed the top heart and pulled the bar out. She then reached into her pocket pulling out a silver bar with spikes on the end and shoved it in the place of the rook Vince had given her. She turned the song on her iPod up loudly and sighed, leaning into the wall of the tub. She couldn't comprehend why Vince would do this to her. She nearly jumped out of her skin as the door opened before her eyes. She jumped and pulled the earphones out tossing them on the floor. She covered herself and looked for something to cover herself with,

"WOULD YOU BLOODY KNOCK!" she shouted before seeing who it was. She paused and sighed when she realized it was Elle. Allen had probably gotten home a while ago and let her in, or picked her up on his way back. Thalamus sighed and settled back into her bath. Elle walked over and sat on the edge of the tub,

"What happened? Exactly." She asked giving Thalamus a look that said she was willing to listen but she didn't want Thalamus exaggerating. Thalamus took a deep breath and looked up at Elle's expectant face,

"Well, I had been going home for the night and I walked in on him and that whore kissing on the couch watching Dawn of the Dead." She couldn't hold it in again. She burst into tears and covered her face. She hated being seen like this but she and Elle were close. They had been room-mates when they first moved to London. Elle pat Thal's head and stood with a towel open for Thalamus. They knew the routine. Thalamus climbed out of the tub and into the towel Elle was holding up for her. They both walked into the room Thalamus was staying in and settled Elle's things in for the night. Thalamus pulled on her clothes and sighed. She paused and walked into the living room grabbing her phone and back to the room. She flipped the phone open and sat on the bed by Elle. She bit her lip and closed her eyes,

i You lift me up, Just to let me down, You lift me up, Just to let me down,

You call me on the phone to try to see if I'm at home You play with my emotions; give me some kind of hope I miss you, God I miss you, why do I? I finally gathered up the strength To get through these lonely, lonely nights /i 

"He's left 15 messages." She whispered handing Elle the phone. Elle shook her head and turned the speaker on. They would play the messages while Thalamus would cry and Elle would hug her with one arm deleting the messages one by one. This is how it was. At least all the other times. Elle wasn't sure how Thalamus would do with this one. She had loved him. Elle pressed the play button for the first message and they sat,

"Thal, listen to me, it wasn't-" Elle cut the message short. Just like every other guy the excuse would be "Its not what it looked like". She knew the routine and pressed play for the message that would probably say something along the lines of "I'm so sorry baby, I'll never do it again, just come home." Nevertheless the pair listened intently to the message on Thalamus's phone,

"Thalamus Isis Delaney, I love you. Call me when you're ready."

The shock slowly set in for both of them as they realized it wasn't like any of the other guys. Elle scrolled through the rest of the messages listening to only bits and pieces of them. Most consisted of "I knew I loved you when," and then an even in which Vince found himself falling more and more for Thalamus. Elle watched as her best friend broke down again. Thalamus had been reduced to a crying mess in Elle's lap. All Elle could think to do was have Thalamus talk to Vince about it. What had happened, what they were going to do about it, and so on.

"Thal, you've got to talk to him," she said looking, not at her best friend, but forward, "He's not like the rest. You heard him."

Elle left the issue to rest overnight as Thalamus rolled over and stared at the wall across the room. Both of the girls jumped as the door flung open and Allen came running in the room. He had a bag in his arms and was bubbling over with smiles,

"Thalllllll!" he chimed, "I've got a present for you!"

Thalamus sat up and gave him a look that shot daggers. Now was not the time to bug her with trivial things like Allen was prone to doing. She sighed and looked at the bag in his arms. She raised an eyebrow and turned her head to the side,

"What is it?" she asked crawling towards him. Suddenly Thalamus was knocked over in a mass of licking and fur. She fought against the powers of the tiny creature and when she finally got a chance to breathe she smiled,

"OH MY GOD! You got me a dog!" she cheered and hugged the small black Scottish Terrier to her. She looked up at Allen and smiled, "Thank you!"

"Well I know you wanted one but didn't know where to find one and while I was shopping there was a guy selling them and well, I thought, why not? So I grabbed it for you to make you smile." He said with a wink. Allen had been a close friend of Thal's for a long time too, not like Elle, but close to it. Thalamus smiled and sighed, she knew she needed to talk to Vince but she was scared. She looked into the big gold eyes of her new puppy and back up to Allen,

"What's its name?" she asked.

"Well, you haven't named it yet." He replied simply.

"I think I'll name it, Cerebus." She said with a smile. Her two best friends sighed and laughed as they all snuggled in for bed. Allen wormed his way into the middle as the girls curled up with their backs against his sides. For now, Thalamus was shoving thoughts of Vince out of her mind.


	2. Death brings 'em home to you

Author's note: I don't own the lyrics they belong to The Last Goodnight. From the song Stay Beautiful.

Sunday morning at the door

You were coming back for more

We were kicking it all around

I was looking in your eyes

You thought it was justified

You said, m m m m more

Thalamus found herself standing on the landing between the flat and the Nabootique. How Allen and Elle had talked her into going to see Vince she would never know. She sighed and took a few more steps to see the whole opening room was empty. The only thing that gave a sign of life in the flat was music coming from somewhere near the room she used to share with Vince. She bit her lip and walked to the door that led to the room she had loved. She knocked on the door and paused before opening it. She peeked her head around the corner and blinked. Vince was laying on his stomach. She bit her lip and walked up behind the mod god and tapped his shoulder. He lifted his head up slightly and Thal could tell that he had been crying. She lifted his chin to look at her. Vince's eyes lit up and the tears that had been streaming ceased. He launched himself onto Thalamus and hugged her tight,

"Thalamus, please," he cried, "Please it wasn't what it looked like."

Thalamus nodded and sighed. She lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes. Vince had never been the kind to lie about his feelings. Thalamus pulled Vince's head to her chest and sighed. He took a few gasping breaths through tears and hugged her around her waist,

"Please. Please don't go." He said looking up at her with big, blue, pleading eyes. Thalamus sighed and hugged him close. She loved him and she knew he was sorry. She would wait to figure out what was really going on when she walked in on him and the girl. She would let it go for now. Vince needed her to watch over him as much as she needed him to be there for her. They needed each other. Over the year and a half they had been together Vince would depend on Thalamus to watch over his style in case he happened to make a fatal mistake. Thalamus also depended upon Vince to be the loving accepting person he was for her. He had been her support. When she was stressed he was there, making her smile with his personality. She looked down at his well quaffed hair and smiled. He was so sweet. She got on her knees and looked Vince in the eyes holding the sides of his face,

"Vince, I'm here." She whispered. The bright blue eyes that had been going back and forth from her to the floor locked with her brown eyes. He smiled and pulled her to him. He fall back on the bed and pulled Thalamus with him. He hugged her waist tight and looked up at her with a childish grin,

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you Thalamus. I love you." He said kissing her cheek with each thank you. Thalamus sighed and rolled off of him and curled into his side. She sighed and took in the sense of being home. She propped herself on one elbow and looked at him. He had his eyes closed with a smile. Thalamus couldn't shake the thought of Vince on the couch with the other girl. She bit her lip and sat up. She covered her face and looked to Vince, who had fallen asleep. She felt tears welling up again. She covered him with a zebra print blanket and sat on a chair across the room. She pulled her knees to her chest and watched the sleeping form of the man she loved. She sighed and let her mind drift.

This is where we are

This is where we've been

This is how I fall

In love with you again

Thalamus's mind wandered to the first time she knew she was in love with Vince. He had been wearing a pair of tight black pants with big white boots and a flowy top. He had been taking her to a party with him but they got lost on the way. Of course he forgot the map and the way to get there. Then the rain, of course it was cliché and over rated but it was happening and she found herself falling in love with him. He was shouting about his hair being ruined and that this outfit was dry clean only. Thalamus found this oddly appealing and hilarious that he would be worried about such things but it's what drew her in. They had taken refuge in an alleyway with a roof covering it. Vince had apologized over and over and when he finally thought Thalamus believed him, which didn't take long, he decided to set up a "living room" for them to hang out in. He had taken several boxes and lined them up to make a couch and a pizza box for a coffee table. He was creative and adorable. He had taken her hand and led her to the box couch. He had her sit and looked her in the eyes as he dug through his coat pocket,

"I have something for you." He said handing her a fluffy round ball. Thalamus looked it over and burst out laughing. It was a tiny stuffed zebra ball. She smiled and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. She smiled and he grabbed his hand. She gave it a squeeze and smiled. Vince gently moved the chunks of wet hair from Thal's face and inched closer to her. He seemed nervous, the first time she had seen him nervous ever. She smiled and felt his hand slide around her neck and guide her face closer to his. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. Then he kissed her gently. He paused after a minute and looked her in the eyes,

"I love you." He said quietly. Thalamus knew she was his the second the words cam out of his mouth. She had cried though, over whelmed with emotions. Vince had freaked out and ended up making the zebra doll he had given her do a little dance and song to make her laugh. Then he walked her to her house. As he was walking away she called him back,

"Vince!" she shouted taking a step towards his figure, "I love you too."

Thalamus sighed and stood, broken of her daze, and returned to the sleeping figure of Vince. She curled up next to him and sighed. She rested her cheek on his chest. He seemed so amazing and gentle in his sleep. She kissed his neck gently and sighed. She just wanted to shove the events of the past out of her mind. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She needed to talk to him. Just staying with him again wasn't enough. She had to work out the issues with him. She had to figure it out. She jumped when she felt her cellphone vibrate. She sat up and answered it. Allen was on the line crying. She stood quickly and bit her lip,

"Allen calm down. ALLEN!" she shouted. Vince sat up rubbing his eyes. He watched quietly while Thalamus attempted to get Allen to calm down. He stood and walked behind her quietly. His arms snaked around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. He could feel her shaking under his hands and arms. He turned her after she hung up the phone and looked at her eyes,

"What's wrong?" he pleaded pulling her closer. She had begun to cry. She pulled at his arms trying to be closer to him, even if she was pressed against him. She looked up at him and let out another sob. She grabbed his shoulders and looked at him,

"Vince my dad just died." She said shaking harder. The sparkle in his eye faded and he hugged her close. He held her head close to him while she sobbed into his chest.

"I've got to go to the states." She said through tears, "Allen and Elle are flying back with me tomorrow, if you want, you can come." She said looking up at him. Vince paused. He had never been to the states and he had to talk to Naboo and Howard about it but, he wanted to be there for her,

"I'll start packing." He said with a faint smile. He watched the look in Thal's eyes and knew that was enough. He would call Howard and Naboo while they were away.


	3. Funerals make emotions stronger

Author's note: As you've figured out, I only WISH I owned Noel Fielding and Vince and the Mighty Boosh. Unfortunately I don't. Nor do I own the song lyrics. This chapter the lyrics are from the song "I hope you dance" by lee ann Womack.

---------------

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chances

But they're worth taking

Lovin' might be a mistake

But it's worth making

Don't let some hell bent heart

Leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out

Reconsider

Give the heavens above

More than just a passing glance

Thalamus took a deep breath. She watched as her father's casket was lowered into the dark earth. There was a gloomy mist surrounding the group gathered to mourn. Vince only slightly grumbled that morning about what the humidity and mist would do to his hair and clothing but when he saw Thalamus crying again, he couldn't be a not to her. He knew her had and her had been closer then anyone else in the world. He had called Howard and Naboo that morning. They had been pissed beyond reason that Vince had just left on his own. Vince had explained what happened. Howard and Naboo took pity on him, they knew Vince was sensitive to how Thalamus was feeling. They had told him to be careful and to call them constantly to ensure he was ok. They didn't trust him to be on his own.

"Let's go." Thalamus whispered clutching Vince's hand. He wasn't one for being sad or being in places filled with sad people so he happily went along with her to the car. He held Thal around the waist as he opened the passenger door for her. He was worried how she was going to be that night. They were staying at her parent's house. She was going to help her mom clean out his things and take them to a storage unit. He started the car and pulled out. As it was, Thalamus had done all the driving since they had been in the states and he was used to driving in Europe. Thalamus screamed when he pulled into oncoming traffic and asked,

"Why are they driving in our lane?"

She grabbed the wheel and pulled them into the right lane of traffic. She sighed and let out a sob. Vince gave her a look and pulled over. He covered his hand with his face and suppressed the irritation welling in him,

"What did I do?" he asked quietly. Thalamus sighed and buried her hands in her hair. She looked over to him and wanted to snap. She wanted to scream in his face that she saw him cheating on her, he almost got them killed, and he was just acting like nothing would ever go wrong. She shook her head and sighed,

"Let me drive." She said quietly. She wasn't going to assault him when he was so far from anything familiar. She looked over at him and sighed as he opened his door and stepped out. He stared at the ground and they passed eachother in front of the car and kept his gaze down while she started the car again and pulled back out into traffic. She leaned her head back and let her left hand linger on the wheel and she reached out and grabbed Vince's hand. She looked over at him and forced a slight smile. Vince smiled back, he knew it was forced, but he wasn't complaining. It had been so long since she had smiled. Well, only a few days but for Vince, also known as smiles mcgee by Thal, it was a lifetime.

I hope you still feel small

When you stand by the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

Thalamus pulled into the parking lot of a local park and sighed. She rested her head on the steering wheel and took a minute to breathe. Vince just placed his hand on her back and looked out the window. Deep down he wished he was home with Howard and Naboo, at least they weren't so sad. He knew Thalamus and knew she wouldn't be sad just to annoy him. He looked at her and brushed her chin length brown hair out of her face. He kissed her cheek and looked towards the lake and park,

"Are you here for a reason?" he asked with a wide smile. Thalamus smiled and nodded. She rubbed her nose and opened her door, Vince following suit. She stepped on the red concrete ramp that gave access to the sidewalk lining the lake. She smiled and looked at a large chunk that was missing. She pointed down to it and sniffed,

"When I was younger, my friends and I did this. We were leaving at like, midnight and we didn't see this. The first time I had ever been in a van that was airborne. My dad ended up coming to help us out."

Vince walked behind her and held her waist. He nuzzled the side of her face to try to comfort her in some way, any way. He hated this sadness. It was driving him mad. He wanted her to be the happy Thalamus he had met a year ago. The girl he fell in love with. He did take into consideration the fact her father had just died. It didn't occur to him she was still upset about walking in on him and Danika. Danika had somehow convinced him to sit down, after knowing she would probably try something, and she kissed him right as Thalamus walked in and then left with a smirk after Thalamus ran out. Curse the vile ex girlfriends. She wanted Thalamus out of Vince's life and herself back in. He wasn't letting her in though.

"Are you coming?" Thalamus asked already down the sidewalk. He had found he had been zoning out in his own world wishing for the old girl back. He sighed and followed her. She was all he had in this country. She was the only one of them who could drive. It was all too confusing for him, after all Howard usually drove him around. He stood by her in his black suit. He had never been one for suits but Thal had asked him to keep it toned own and he decided he would behave for her. Thalamus on the other hand looked amazing. Her hair was fluffed and fell like it had been windtossed, but not to the point of bad, she had a knee-length black strapless dress with a silver ribbon around her waist. It was simple but elegant. He watched her with a slight sense of, awe. She had been beautiful. That's obviously what drew him to her, and Howard in the beginning too. She had chosen him though and Howard would have to deal with it. He had been for over a year now. The silver chain her father got her with a celtic trinity hung on her neck and the small silver rook her had gotten her….wasn't in her ear. Vince looked with curiosity at her ear. It was a plain silver rook. He touched her shoulders from behind and grabbed her ear,

"What in God's name are you doing Vince?!" Thalamus shouted turning so her ear wasn't twisted. Vince looked her in the eyes and sighed,

"Where's the rook I got you?" he asked quietly.

"What?" she said having no idea why it would matter.

"Where's the rook I got you?" he said in a more demanding tone.

"It's in my purse." She said pulling the small jewelry piece out of her rook bag in her purse, she had a collection and tried to keep the precious ones in one spot.

"Put it in." he said already unscrewing the one in her ear at the moment. Thalamus stepped back and gave him a confused look. She slid the bar out and the heart bar in. She looked at him and dropped her arms,

"Happy?" she asked somewhat frustrated.

"Yes." Vince said with a smile. He wouldn't admit he wanted her to put it back because it meant something to him. He had spent a months worth of savings on that for her because it was the night he was going to tell her he loved her. It meant so much to him and it hurt slightly it didn't seem to mean so much to her.

They continued to walk and on occasion Thalamus would have a story about a part of the park or a place she was familiar with from adventures with her father. They ended up sitting on the swings near the children's playset. He watched her as she swung and smiled. She was such a child at heart. That was probably why she was taking the death so hard. She loved her dad. A daddy's girl all the way. She had called him all the time from the flat to tell him about her day or someone she saw or something that had happened. He was a large part of her life. Vince smiled as she ran around in the grass under the stars and reflection of the city lights in the sky. She made her way back to him and sat on his lap. She looked at him and kissed him gently,

"I love you Vince. Thank you." She whispered keeping her forehead to his. Vince smiled and kissed her nose,

"I love you too Thalamus." He whispered back, "Let's go home." He said picking her up and carrying her towards the car.


	4. confrontations equal disasters

Author's note: sigh I don't own Mighty Boosh. Simple. I wish I did XD The lyrics for this chapter are by Mayday Parade. I'm not sure which songs I'm using yet but I'm in a Mayday Parade kinda mood soooo yea, ONWARDS!!!

---------------------------------------

Tell me once again

That you'll love me to the death

And should I die, you swear that you will come for me

As I fade away, you reach out your hand

(And please don't let me go)

And please don't let me go

(And please don't let me go)

And please don't let me go

Vince shut his passenger's door and ran to open Thalamus's door. He smiled and grabbed her hand. They had stayed the night before at her parent's house and he was used to the mob of dogs that would welcome them at the door. Thalamus followed quietly holding his hand tightly. He looked back at her and smiled. She was his girl. He felt this urge to hold her and let her cry. She didn't seem to need it at the moment though. She was smiling at him. He opened the door and as he thought the dogs were all over them like cheese on a pizza. He pulled Thalamus through the mob and over to the room they were staying in. He turned when they got into the room and smiled. Thalamus looked back up at him and sighed. She looked tired. She had had a long day.

"Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed." Vince said with a smiled and sliding out the door. He had something for her that he had given to her mom to hide. He knocked on the door to Thal's mother's room.

"Come in!" a voice called. Vince opened the door and poked his head in. Thal's mother smiled and motioned him in. He perched on the end of the king size bed,

"Do you have it?" he asked with a smile, "I want to do it at midnight."

"Of course, you're lucky too, I lose everything." she said with a grin. She got up and made her way to the closet. The door opened and let out a flood of knick knacks and other things. Vince bit his lip, he had no idea how the woman would know where anything was in that mob but he wasn't going to doubt her. Isabelle, Thal's mother, pulled out the silver heart-shaped box that he had asked her to hide from Thal. He blinked in shock that she had known EXACTLY where it had been. He smiled as she placed the box in his hands,

"Thank you Is." he said giving her a hug, "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Well it's not like I have any control over it now is it?" she asked raising and eyebrow, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Thank you." he said with a smile before walking back to the room Thal was in. He knocked and peeked in the door. The lamp by his side of the bed was still on but Thalamus was out like a rock. She was curled up in her sweats on top of the blankets. He smiled and shook his head.

"Couldn't even get in the blankets eh?" he said pulling the blankets out from under her and letting them flop over her. He pulled the suit he had on off and pulled a pair of shiny silver boxers on. He admired himself in the mirror quickly and crawled into bed. He watched the clock anxiously. He opened and closed the box over and over making sure what he wanted was in it. He held his breath as 11:59 hit. He wanted it to be midnight so bad. He looked down at Thalamus sleeping next to him and smiled. He knew what he was doing would be the right thing. As the clock hit midnight he smiled. He touched her face and leaned down,

"Thal, Thal wake up." he said giving her a gentle shake. She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed her face. She had a look of pure hate on her face as she propped herself up on an elbow,

"What?" she hissed through scrunched eyes.

"Thal I have to ask you something." Vince said pulling out the box. Thalamus eyed the box and gave him a questioning look. She tilted her head slightly,

"And that would be?" she asked quietly.

"Thal, I want to know," he was choking up, "Thal be mine." he said after a minute of his heart beat skipping random beats with nervousness. He watched her as her face relaxed and she laughed,

"I am. You know that Vince." she said rolling over and pulling the covers back over her. Vince covered his face and grumbled,

"No, Thal. I mean, will you marry me?" he asked turning her chin towards him again. Thalamus's eyes grew wide and she felt like her heart was going to stop. She wanted to say yes and know that it all would be ok. She couldn't though, seeing him with, whoever he had been with was still on her mind. She pushed herself to sit up and crossed her legs under the blankets. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Vince felt his heart sinking and hsi breathing quickened,

"Vince, I, I don't know." she said looking up at him. Vince felt his eyes sting and tried to hold it back. He couldn't though and he felt tears run down his cheeks. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He was confused. Everything seemed to be going fine and she had said she loved him earlier. It was beyond him why she wasn't going to say yes.

"I still wonder why you, were with, another girl." Thalamus said lifting his chin to look him in the eyes. His baby blues filmed with hurt. Thalamus sighed and let his chin go. He shook his head and looked at her,

"I thought you understood." he said quietly, "I thought you forgave me."

"I did but, I can't help but wonder if I married you would you do the same thing?" she asked looking him in the eyes. Vince felt his heart ache and a feeling of offense and anger well up in him. He threw the covers off and pulled a pair of pants on. Thalamus pushed her blankets off and stood in his way of the door,

"Vince talk to me about this! I've been wondering what happened for a long time now!" she said trying to hold him back from the door. He shook his head and shoved her out of the way. He needed time to think. Time to cool down. He towards the front door and the last words he heard out the Thal's mouth before getting out of the house were,

"When things get complicated for me you run! You're not there for me!" she said slamming the bedroom door.

Vince sighed and sat on a bench at the park behind the house. He had been walking for what felt like hours. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. If only Thalamus had known that he hadn't wanted to kiss Danika. That she had gone at him knowing Thal was coming. He sat up and leaned back against the back support. He looked up at the sky and sighed. Danika was winning. She had vowed to ruin this with Thal when she left that day. He didn't want to let her win.

And honestly, I have been begging for answers

That you and only you can give to me

A voice crying loud

I've been crying for days now

And as I start to run, I stop to breathe

(And I was nearly scared to death)

And I was nearly scared to death

(Why you left in paragraphs)

Why you left in paragraphs

(The words were nearly over us)

The words were nearly over us

You stop and turn and grab your bags

Thalamus laid in bed and cried. She wasn't up for this. She had just lost her father, caught her boyfriend cheating on her, and just pissed him off by confronting him. She knew she could do better then this. She shook her head and threw her things in her bags. She was going back to London to her own place. She didn't want to deal with Noel and her mother bugging her about him. She was just zipping up the last of the bags when the bedroom door opened. Vince stared at Thalamus standing in front of her bags fully dressed. He walked over to her and looked her up and down,

"Where are you going?" he asked. Thalamus looked up to him and bit her lip. She shook her head and grabbed one bag,

"I'm going back to my and Allen's place." she said making her way to the door. Vince stood in the doorway and looked at her. His eyes looked her up and down.

"What do you mean?" he asked grabbing her shoulders when she tried to shove him to the side.

"I mean I'm going home!" she shouted. She glared at him and bit her lip. She was holding it back and wasn't going to cry in front of Vince. She ripped herself from his grip and pushed past him making her way to the door. Vince followed her and grabbed her arm.

"Your home is with me." he said looking at her with aching eyes. Thalamus felt the tears go. She gave up and threw her bags down. She could ask her mom to send them later. She shook her head and pushed him off,

"No! HER home is with you!" she said slamming the front door behind her. She got to her car before Vince could get to her. He watched her drive off and rubbed his face. He rested his hands on his head and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He reached for his phone and called Howard and Naboo.

"Howard!" he said when he heard the groggy voice of the jazz man.

"What are you bloody calling now for?" Howard growled into the phone.

"I'm coming home tonight." Vince said hanging up, "Tell Danika to meet me at the flat."


	5. time to get rid of her memory

Author's Note: I don't own boosh. I wish. I don't own the lyrics either. The lryics are from Let It Happen by Jimmy Eat World..

Talk, talking a lot, but it's still talk

Gotta love how it's somehow all on me

All the petty scenes

And all the pretty things

Say whatever you want

'Cause I can laugh it off.

I can laugh it off.

Thalamus dumped her bags by the front door. She sighed as Elle and Allen followed behind her dumping their bags by hers. She turned and sighed. She hadn't said a word to either of them about what had happened with Noel. She had just called them and told them they were going home. She smiled as the clicking of claws came from the other room down the hall. She scooped up the Scottie dog and nuzzled it's fur. She sighed and turned to Elle and Allen,

"So, who wants to help me set my room back up? " she asked heading down the hall towards her room. She had started to pack it when she and Vince had been on good terms but she had no intention of talking to him for a long time. She figured getting her room back in order would be good for her. She needed to get her head together. She wasn't sure what was going on with Vince. She hadn't broken up with him but she wasn't with him. The whole relationship she had been fighting for was dwindling in that relationship hell known as "it's complicated". She sighed and flopped on her bed with Allen on one side of her and Elle on the other. Elle smiled and curled up against Thal,

"It'll be ok Thal. You've got me and Al." she said hugging Thalamus's waist. Allen curled up against Thalamus too and kissed her cheek. The trio laid on the bed in silence just enjoying the company of good friends.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town,

Vince threw open the door to the flat and tossed his bags on the ground. He scowled at the reflection in the mirror and toyed with his hair. He glanced over to the curious faces of Naboo, Howard, and Bollo. He sighed and put a hand on one of his hips and sighed,

"Is she here?" he asked bracing himself for the confrontation that was about to go down. He had lost the girl he loved because some whore decided she wanted to muck up his life. He wanted to get her to talk to Thal.

"She's meddling about in your room." Howard said looking at the mod king with a curious air. He had no idea why Vince had wanted him to call in Danika. Of all people.

"Bloody wench stole my brownies." Naboo said from the couch. Vince sighed and proceeded down the all to his room. He opened the door to a thin blonde sitting on his bed with her back to the door. Sound of ripping fabric filled the room and Vince felt his skin crawling. He saw it was a shirt Thal had gotten him earlier in the year. Vince threw himself at the top grabbing it from Danika. He glared at her and held the ripped article of clothing close to him. He sighed and looked up at Danika,

"What do you think you're doing!?" he shouted. He was enraged that she was being so bold as to be in his room. He bit his lip and she smiled slowly and stood. She eyed him and put one hand on his shoulder. His jaw tightened as her grip did.

"I'm only enjoying the effect that little afternoon of bickering has had on you and your, well I can't say fiancé now can I?" she said lifting a nail to her lip. She was satisfied with exactly what was happening, "You realize Vince, I'm all you have left." She said with a grin that dripped with joy. Vince glared at her and sighed. He couldn't deny the truth. Danika was probably the only person talking to him at this point. Thal's mother certainly wasn't, Howard and Naboo seemed pretty unhappy with him at the moment, and Thalamus wasn't talking to him. Vince felt a knot in his stomach as the thought that Thalamus might not ever talk to him again. He wouldn't be able to bear life without her.

"Thal and I will be fine." He said through gritted teeth. He was most unwilling to believe that they wouldn't be. He loved her. Danika smirked and sat on a chair in the room. She toyed with a loose strand of hair and watched him. She was relishing in the pain he was in. She wanted him to hurt. She wanted the happiness he had to fade away. She was furious. He had left her for Thalamus. Thal had just, been a random girl. She could remember the night it all happened.

Vince had taken Danika to a party on the other side of town. They had been dating for three months at that point. Vince had been getting drinks and the bartender was flirting it up with him. Danika didn't like this at all and as it was, the bartender was Thalamus. Vince had left Danika that night, saying he fell for someone else.

Danika looked Vince in the eyes and stood taking a step around him and placing on hand on his shoulder in a vice grip,

"I will see that you and Thalamus are never together again." She said taking a step to the door. Vince stood and grabbed her by the arms,

"You touch her, I swear I'll, I'll,"

"You'll what? Rip my clothes? It's a shame isn't it? That's the worst your simple mind can come up with." She left the room in an air of disgust. Vince sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Not only was Thalamus not near him for him to protect but she wasn't even going to listen to what he had to say. He stood as Naboo entered the room. Vince looked up at Naboo and suddenly a childish grin shot across his face. Naboo had a book of magic, and Vince needed a miracle. Naboo gave him a look and stepped back,

"What're you thinkin'?" he asked eyes growing wide. Naboo held his hands up as Vince picked him up in a hug,

"You can help me Naboo!" he said spinning. He set Naboo down and the shaman straightened his turban. Naboo gave him a look and sighed,

"Well, if it's to spite that stupid broad sure why not. C'mon." Naboo said walking towards his room.

Vince felt his stomach tighten as he thought about the amount of time he had. Who knew what Danika would pull. He watched Naboo pull out his book of black magic. They sat on his bed as Naboo flipped through the book. Vince jumped as Naboo smiled and pointed to a spell,

"A memory spell should do the trick. Make her forget all about you." He said nodding his head. He looked over to Vince. The mod king was sitting with his legs crossed preening in a mirror across from Naboo's bed. Naboo hit Vince's shoulder. Vince looked back and read the book. He smiled and looked at Naboo,

"Brilliant!" he said with a grin.


End file.
